


and i'll love you for a thousand more

by littlelooneyluna



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Anniversaries, Family, Fluff to the max, Love, M/M, Milestones, happiness, older!robron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10410495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelooneyluna/pseuds/littlelooneyluna
Summary: aaron and robert share a moment on their twenty fifth wedding anniversary and reflect on the highs and lows of the last twenty five years spent together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, here with another fluffy fic for you all to enjoy, prompted by someone on tumblr who wanted to see the boys on their twenty fifth wedding anniversary! hope you like it.

Robert's tie is crooked and he's trying to put it right, failing a little and then he feels his husband's presence in the room almost immediately. He hears Aaron let out a little tut and then he's walking towards him.

"You and your flipping ties." Aaron says, comes closer and then he's fixing the tie that Robert's knotted foolishly in his haste.

Robert looks up at him and Aaron smirks at his husband. Robert's heart flutters as he looks at the man he loves more than anyone in the world.

_After all this time. Still. Still I get butterflies when I look at you._

"What ya looking at?" Aaron urges, finishing with the tie and then looking up at Robert.

He's aged so well, his eyes are still so green and bright despite the wrinkles around them, around his mouth too.

He's paler too, slower in his movements but it's understandable after they all realised that his lungs were acting up, an aftershock of the shooting all those years ago that caused lasting damage.

Robert's eyes flutter a little, freckles still scattered across his face as he ducks his head and looks at Aaron. His Aaron, that still remains, after everything.

He's shorter, wispy grey curls, lines on his forehead but _God_ he's so beautiful, he's _still_ so beautiful. "You." Robert shrugs before grabbing Aaron by the waist and kissing his neck. It still works.

It still makes Aaron almost melt into his arms and roll his head back, laughter filling the room. "We need to go downstairs." Aaron whispers, close and warm and right into Robert's ear. "We've got a whole party waiting down there." He says, feels the need to smile as he speaks, as he thinks about their family downstairs, balloons everywhere, catering courtesy of April and Marlon.

"Let's tell them to go home." Robert moans, he's such a kid and Aaron has to slap at his chest lightly.

"It's our _anniversary_." Aaron says, pretending to be annoyed and then Robert winces a little at the slight pressure applied to his chest by Aaron. "Sorry, did I hurt ya?"

Aaron's voice is dangerously worried and Robert presses a kiss to Aaron's lips.

"Just getting on a bit aren't I." Robert's reminded as Aaron strokes his arm playfully. "Good thing I'm still interested in ya then eh." Aaron's good at this now, so good at making Robert not feel like shit for getting older, for getting past it like Liv likes to tease him about. Robert's eyes are all watery suddenly and Aaron frowns. "What's wrong?" He says softly. "Rob?" He adds, feels worry race through him.

" _Twenty five years_." Robert whispers, he can't believe it. He can't believe that their lives have flashed before his eyes and now he's standing here, dressed in a suit and tie, with his family all downstairs ready to celebrate such a milestone. "I didn't think we'd get here." He admits.

Aaron's eyes go all soft. "I did." He says. "I always knew you'd be the one for me, that you'd end up just being _it_ for me."

Robert's heard it before, nights after nights but it still makes his knees grow weak and he tells himself it's not just because he's getting on a bit.

It's all because of _Aaron, Aaron, Aaron_.

Robert shakes his head, smiling to himself as he sits on the edge of their bed and watches Aaron follow him, sitting next to him on the bed and clasping their hands together.

They do this now, sit and hold hands and watch the world go by as they think.

"You know I love you don't ya?" Robert says and even though Aaron rolls his eyes, as if to say 'of course', it still niggles in his mind. "More than anything."

Aaron nods, small circles being formed in Robert's palm. "I know Rob."

"After everything, _everything_ that's happened between us," Robert looks up at Aaron and smiles. "I've never _not_ loved ya."

Aaron twitches, there's dark memories, their stumbles and breakdowns back in the early days and then even more heartbreak. There's so much he remembers, so much that he can think of that sometimes makes him question whether Robert ever loved him, but then this happens. Then Robert reminds him of all this love, all the love that was always there and he just - he just _melts_.

Aaron kisses Robert's temple and rests his head there, hearing Robert's heartbeat. "After twenty five years eh?" He's been married to the same man for twenty five years. He's loved him for even _longer_ than that.

"We've had a good run haven't we?" Robert says, sighing deeply like he does now. Aaron's eyes flicker up to him and he raises an eyebrow.

"Not done yet though." Aaron says, almost reassuringly. Robert nods his head slowly.

"I know that." He says before growing silent and looking around the room. "Remember when we first bought Jacob home and his crib practically fell apart the minute we walked through the door with him."

Aaron suddenly breaks out into a smile and he rolls his head back as he thinks of the memory. He remembers cradling their son in his arms, all brown curly hair and soft freckles and these amazing eyes, hearing Robert walk through the door and then let out a huge gasp as the delicately built crib collapsed all at once.

"God Jacob couldn't settle for _hours_. Had to sleep in our bed didn't he." Aaron says, looks towards his husband and then rests his head on his shoulder.

Robert smiles, "We loved it though." He admits. "We'd spend hours just watching him sleep." He adds, feels himself fell back into the man he used to be, he was so confused still back then, so scared about his future, about this responsibility that he now had for his son. Aaron decides the party downstairs can wait and another memory slips into his mind.

"Do you remember when we took Jacob and Annie to the beach and it poured down?" Aaron's fighting back laughter as he sees Robert roll his eyes.

"You mean the time I got _drenched_ in the rain, carrying two small children on my back 'cause you were too busy stuffing your face in the car?" Robert's voice is deeper, makes Aaron's heart flutter a little as he hears him speak.

"We've raised two good ones, haven't we?" Robert adds and then sees the way Aaron looks almost shy about it. There's no denying the fact that Robert's the super pushy proud parent who radiates whenever his children achieve anything.

Aaron loves it, makes his heart ache with happiness sometimes. "We have yeah."

Aaron whispers, thinks of Jacob and his wife, their little boy Freddie and then thinks of Anni, with her blonde locks, long lashes and this sparky personality, their little girl, with a little girl of her own.

"Grandparents too now." Robert chuckles, holds Aaron's hand tighter and then he's all emotional again. "Thank you." He says, it's so sincere that Aaron's a little taken aback.

"What for you idiot?" Aaron says, it rolls off the tongue. Robert shakes his head and then holds his hands up to cup Aaron's face. "You have no idea how much you changed my life." He whispers, thinks back to that confused mess of a man who only cared about status and money and getting what he could. He's not him anymore and that's down to Aaron.

"Thank you for giving me a family, people to come home to. Thank you for - for making me finally believe that I won't end up alone in the end."

Aaron's crying, tears roll down his face and then he leans forward and kisses Robert's hand lovingly.

"In the _end_ , I'll be here. By your side." Aaron says, grazing their noses together. "Like always. Because I _love_ you Mr Dingle."

Robert's face lights up and he nods his head. "And I love you Mr Sugden."

It's never got old, probably never will. Aaron smiles, has a hand on Robert's thigh now and he looks up at his husband.

"You know after everything, all that _stuff_ that happened before..." he thinks of their mistakes, thinks of prison and the drugs and Rebecca and all the cheating and the heartache. "It was worth it."

The deep lines around Robert's eyes grow deeper and frown lines become visible. "Did you mean that?" He asks, he thinks of it all too, all their dark times.

Aaron nods, blinks softly. "It made us stronger I think." He pulls a face that makes Robert laugh. "It made us _strong_ , made me believe that we could fight through anything as long as we do it together."

Robert nods, tears fall down his face and he ducks his head towards the floor.

"Some days I think you were a fool to forgive me you know." He admits, doesn't say 'most days'.

"If I didn't then - then I wouldn't have all these happy memories would I? I wouldn't have two _beautiful_ children, two amazing grandchildren." Aaron pauses. "I don't know where I'd be." He admits gravely and then clears his throat, rubs a hand over his eyes to stop tears from falling. "I just know I wouldn't be happier."

Robert settles a little and then clears his throat, catches his breath as if it's hard to breath and Aaron has a hand on his back instantly. "You alright?" He says, worry laced in his voice.

Robert nods, looks up and then he's kissing Aaron tenderly, holding the back of his neck and then deepening their embrace. Aaron pulls away, smiles warmly.

"You know Annie's made us a cake?" He reminds his husband. "One I want to eat tonight."

Robert rolls his eyes, "So has Vic, I bet everyone has made us something." He laughs but he loves it really. He loves how supportive everyone is of the oldish guys who live at the Mill.

They're silent for a second and they hear the music from downstairs and then chatter.

Aaron stands slowly and then Robert does the same, snaking a hand around Aaron's waist.

"Dance with me." Robert whispers, smiles into Aaron's chest and then he feels Aaron shuffling his feet, he's reminded of their wedding day.

"I don't dance." Aaron teases.

Robert nods knowingly, "You just _shuffle_ , isn't that right?" "Yeah, that's right Sugden."

Aaron whispers, hearing the music from downstairs and getting caught up in the romance of the moment. "I want this until the day I die."

Robert swallows down the lump in his throat. "As you wish Dingle." He teases, gripping a little tighter. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise ya."

Aaron nods against him, knows that Robert can't promise such a thing because he could break down any day now considering the fragile state of his lungs, but it doesn't matter. He knows that Robert will never _leave_ him the way it matters to some people.

Robert will always be his.

Aaron sways a little, finds a rhythm and then he leans in to kiss Robert again.

They stay like that for a while, Robert plants kisses on Aaron's neck and it makes the younger man tingle all over as they dance together. Aaron's head falls on Robert's shoulder and he leaves it there, feels his husband's heartbeat against him and it makes him feel safe.

"C'mon then mister." Robert finally says as they break away, hearing the music from downstairs die down.

Aaron rolls his eyes like he doesn't want to leave but he nods all the same and reaches for Robert's hand to walk them towards the door. "You're going to love my speech." Aaron declares, puffing out his chest and laughing and Robert's eyes widen.

"You've made a flipping speech?" Robert's voice is all high and suddenly he looks so young again. It makes Aaron tingle.

"Yep." Aaron teases, kisses Robert's forehead. "I'll make you cry." It makes Robert smile, he thinks of how far Aaron's come, how boldly he'll talk about their love story to anyone who wants to keep about him. He remembers walking in on Aaron telling Jacob and Anni about how they first met when they were only young, skipping over all the illegal stuff was hilarious to watch. He remembers the way Aaron's eyes sparkled almost as if he relieved it all and was able to get so caught up in the moment of it all. "I bet you will."

Robert laughs, deep and firm. "I love you." He pauses, a hand on Aaron's.

"Happy anniversary Aaron." Aaron's smile is so wide Robert thinks it could blind the sun.

" _Twenty fifth anniversary_ Sugden. Not just any old one."

Robert arches an eyebrow and then it's almost like he remembers something as he darts towards the drawer and gets out a small box before opening it in front of Aaron.

It's a solid silver bracelet. Shiny, _expensive_. "Robert -" Aaron says shakily, can't believe it. "I checked. It's differently _silver_ for this anniversary." Robert smiles before shakily taking the bracelet out and pulling Aaron's hand towards him.

It fits perfectly.

Aaron tuts, water in his eyes. "Makes my silver thing look like _shit_ now." He sighs.

"Not possible." Robert says adamantly.

Aaron chews on his lip and moves towards his side drawer, revealing solid silver cufflinks with their initials inside.

"Sorry," Aaron says as he passes them over to Robert. It's mad, Robert thinks, that aaron still doesn't get it. After all these years.

Robert takes them and then he's hugging Aaron, crushing their bodies together and burying his head into Aaron's neck. "I fucking love you Aaron Dingle." Robert says as he pulls away and Aaron looks so relieved, so happy.

"Love you too." Aaron says before finally opening the door of their bedroom.

"Come on then, let's go get bladderd and then try and have more than one round of sloppy sex tonight yeah?"

Robert laughs, it's true now that he can't handle his drink, gets sloppy way quicker now and Aaron, bless him, has to look after him the whole night and put up with sex that hardly lasts more than ten minutes.

"You'll carry me up here though won't you?" Robert says, thinks of Aaron supporting him when he's all silly and drunk.

"You know I will." Aaron smiles before leading them into the hallway and catching a glimpse at their hands, holding each other's tightly together as the sound of party poppers fill the air and all their loved ones appear in front of their eyes, happy, smiley faces mirror their own.

**Author's Note:**

> hope that gave you a little pick me up! <3


End file.
